Christmas Stories
by danniperson
Summary: Harry created a holiday CD, each song representing a different Christmas with his lover and his family. A glimpse into the development of Harry and Severus's relationship through their holiday tales.
1. Twas the Night Before Christmas

**CHRISTMAS STORIES**

_Twas the Night Before Christmas_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

"Don't you want me to read a _Christmas_ story?" Harry asked with a laugh, setting the Christmas book he had brought down on the bedside table. Annabel pouted and slammed her stuffed unicorn onto her bed.

"I want to hear the hairy heart, Daddy!" Annabel declared.

"The hairy h-Severus!" Harry shouted.

"There is no need to shout, Mr. Potter, when I just got your son to sleep," Severus said from the doorframe.

"Did you read 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart' to your daughter?" Harry demanded.

"Yes," Severus replied, raising his eyebrow.

"She's only three!" Harry said. "She does not need to hear stories about…_murder and suicide_."

"It was in a children's book, she is a child, I assumed it was safe," Severus remarked unapologetically. "It has no graphic details."

"That's not the point," Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"It is a cautionary tale of the consequences that befall those who attempt invulnerability," Severus said.

"It could have given her nightmares," Harry muttered.

Severus scoffed. "Vanessa was reading that story on her own when she was Annabel's age."

"Yes, and she had nightmares," Harry grumbled.

"Just read your daughter a bloody story, it's getting late," Severus said before walking out of the room.

"Hairy heart, Daddy!" Annabel said excitedly.

"What about 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer'?" Harry asked, holding up one of the thin books he had brought along.

"Hairy heart!" Annabel argued.

"Or 'Merry the Christmas Fairy'?" Harry suggested, frowning at the book of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ his daughter had clutched in her hands.

"Noooo! Hairy heart!" Annabel said with a frown.

"Father Christmas won't come unless we read a _Christmas_ story, Anna," Harry tried.

Annabel paused and eyed the small stack of books resting on her bedside table. "Otay. Merry Fairy, then!"

Relieved that that tactic had worked, Harry climbed into the pink and purple princess bed of his daughter and stretched out beside her, taking the requested book in hand and opening it up. Midway through the story, Annabel was snoring quietly and Harry smiled and set the book aside, slithering out from under her small body and pressing a kiss to her black hair. He gathered up his stack of books and carried them back downstairs, putting them on a shelf on the "children's bookcase" in the living room.

"Is it really so hard to put them where they belong, Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned in surprise, having not seen his husband sitting on the couch in the dark, sipping at a glass of Superior Red. Harry was fine just setting the stack on the shelf as is instead of going through and putting them where they belonged. It was late at night and Christmas was in the morning and Harry was tired.

"I'm lazy, remember?" Harry pointed out. He couldn't count on both hands how many times Severus had called him lazy…The majority of times had come from his schoolboy days, but the insults hadn't exactly stopped when they became romantically involved.

"Indeed," Severus said, taking another sip of his wine. "Well, does Annabel appear traumatized?"

"No," Harry said, walking over to the couch and flopping down beside his husband. "She actually seemed excited about the story…But I managed to convince her to let me read a Christmas story."

"Hmm," Severus said.

"You have a problem with Christmas stories?" Harry asked, taking the glass from Severus as he lifted it for another drink, swallowing half of it down himself. He tried not to laugh as Severus glared at him, feeling some of the wine slip out of the corners of his mouth and dripping down his chin. Before he had a chance to wipe it away, Severus reach out and captured his chin in his hands and wiping the trail on both sides with his thumbs.

"Disgusting as ever. Kindly do _not_ waste my good wine in such a manner again," Severus said, downing the rest of his glass. "As to your question, no, I do not have a problem with Christmas stories. I have a problem with you forcing our daughter listen to sentimental drabble when she would much prefer a dark tale that depicts the worst of human nature that manages to properly punish those who hope to achieve similar goals shared by that of the Dark Lord. She is not nearly so flighty and romantic as her sister and you are attempting to squash out her more mature, intellectual nature in favor of more _natural_ childlike preferences."

Harry blinked and laughed. "She's three. I hardly think Annabel is reading very much into things."

Severus huffed. "She is _my_ daughter."

"So is Vanessa…and Samson is your child, too…And _they_ like happily ever afters," Harry pointed out.

"I maintain the belief that you consumed too much sugar during those pregnancies," Severus reminded him.

"Pregnancy cravings…Not my fault," Harry muttered. He scooted closer to his husband and curled up against him, staring into the fire Severus had conjured there. Severus pulled an arm free and wrapped it around his younger husband, causing him to smile. There was nothing better than being curled up here with Severus…A fire in the fireplace, their Christmas tree standing tall and lit up by colorful Christmas lights, three stockings on the mantle waiting to be filled, gifts already under the tree, cookies and milk waiting for Father Christmas, and a mistletoe cleverly charmed to move location every few hours.

Severus and Harry had hardly had the best of childhoods between them. Being together now at this time of year, making sure their three children never suffered as they did, was the best Christmas gift Harry could imagine. Christmastime was a time for love and family and it brought with it this great warm and loving feeling that Harry couldn't quite get enough of. You could _feel_ Christmas…At least he did. The feeling grew stronger and stronger and lasted all through December. Now, with only a couple of hours until Christmas, he felt it more than ever.

"We need Christmas music," Harry decided, after a few long minutes of silence.

"Well…Get your lazy arse up and put in that atrocious Christmas mix you made," Severus said.

"It is not atrocious," Harry laughed, sitting up reluctantly and standing. "It's our Christmas stories."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**Author's Notes: **So I know I already have a few fanfics to work on, but I couldn't resist doing something for the holidays. Every chapter but the first and last will have Christmas songs and will tell a story from every year's Christmas from the year they realized their feelings for each other to this year. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys! No worries, I will put most of my focus into writing Lost and Damned and Resistance, but yeah…Just a side project I was suddenly inspired to create! Please leave reviews!


	2. All I Want For Christmas is You

**CHRISTMAS STORIES**

_All I Want for Christmas is You_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**Christmas Day, 1999**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Harry Potter quickly glanced down at the address he had written on his hand just an hour before and looked back at the house numbers as he walked down the street. He quickly pulled his glove back down over it and shivered in the cold, holding the carefully wrapped present close to his body and shivering so hard it was starting to hurt. He considered a warming charm might have done him some good, but considering the last time he had done so (just a few days ago) hadn't turned out so good (he ended up setting his jacket on fire, his arm had been trembling so bad from the cold) and he was almost there, really. He wasn't going to die from the cold just yet.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you _

Maybe Ron was right. Maybe he was insane to do this, Harry considered, as he finally located the right house. He swallowed hard and looked up at the small, grim looking house. Maybe he and Snape got along better these days, but getting him a Christmas present? And delivering it to him? At the home Harry probably shouldn't even know the address of? Harry stood still a moment and tapped his fingers against the side of the gift before gathering up his courage and forcing himself to trudge up that rocky pathway up to the front door, hesitating only a moment before raising his fist and knocking.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

It didn't take long for the door to open and Harry smiled nervously at the face of his old professor, a look of irritation giving way to one of surprise. "Potter," Snape said, eying him before leaning out of the door and looking around his yard. "How did you find me?"

Harry laughed. "You haven't been trying to hide, have you?"

"I wasn't aware you knew my address," Snape pointed out.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace  
><em>

_Santa Claus won't make me happy  
><em>

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

"Well…Err…I asked…that woman at the shop. Mrs. Cavanaugh. If she knew…She just said you lived where you'd always lived, though she didn't know where it was…but I figured that meant here…So I…Erm…Went and visited Aunt Petunia and asked her if she remembered. She didn't remember the exact address, but…well with the neighborhood I was able to figure it out and…here I am," Harry announced with a shrug.

Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry stared him straight at the eye, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt. "And what, may I ask, was so important that you had to go on such a mission?"

"I…Well, I got you something for Christmas," Harry said, moving his arms around a bit to bring attention to the gift in his arms.

Snape just stared at him a moment, eyes dropping down to the box in his arms. "And why, Mr. Potter, did you want to do that?"_  
><em>

_I just want you for my own  
><em>

_More than you could ever know  
><em>

_Make my wish come true  
><em>

_All I want for Christmas is you  
><em>

_You baby  
><em>

Why? Why did he want to get the man a present? Harry swallowed and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He really hadn't thought this out very well, had he?

The truth was, Harry hadn't given it much thought. The war had ended over a year and a half ago. Harry had defeated Voldemort and ended up rescuing Snape from where he had lain dying and brought him to healers just in time to save him. He had spent two months in St. Mungo's where Harry visited him daily, even when he woke up from his coma after a week and a half. The man had been a real hero and Harry had been drawn to him…Because of all that he had seen and now knew about the man. Snape seemed as irritated with him as usual, but he hadn't had the energy to be truly mean and spiteful. Once he was out of St. Mungo's, they had Death Eater charges to worry about and Harry had stood up for him to the Wizengamot and proved his innocence.

Once Snape was clear, the new headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, offered him his Defense Against the Dark Arts post back, but Snape had declined in favor of getting away and truly enjoying his newfound freedom. He was offered a job at St. Mungo's in the field of research and also did a fine job of supplying them the healing potions they needed. He had also taken to a side job of brewing potions for various shops that needed them. Particularly, he spent a great deal of time at Mrs. Margie Cavanaugh's potions shop in Godric's Hollow where Harry now lived. Harry figured that was because his mother's grave was there and he was close enough to visit her whenever he wanted.

Whatever it was, Harry had taken to visiting for various reasons and began spending time with Snape whenever they ran into each other. Harry wasn't sure why…He had never really taken the time to try to define their relationship or whatever it was he was doing with Snape, even when Ron and Hermione pointed it all out to him when he decided to get the man a Christmas present._  
><em>

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
><em>

_I won't even wish for snow  
><em>

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
><em>

_Underneath the mistletoe  
><em>

_I won't make a list and send it  
><em>

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _

_I won't even stay awake to  
><em>

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

__"It really isn't the right response to be a git to someone giving you a gift, you know," Harry chose to say instead.

"I've never been a nice man, nor one set on following social niceties," Snape reminded him.

Harry laughed. "Well, I've always been slow, haven't I?"

"At least you realize it now," Snape said, the corners of his lips twitching, as though tempted to smile. Or rather smirk, Harry figured would make more sense.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
><em>

_Holding on to me so tight  
><em>

_What more can I do?  
><em>

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
><em>

_You_

A small, awkward silence followed. Snape just stood in his doorway, watching him expectantly and Harry just stood there dumbly, not really sure what to do. He was hoping Snape would invite him in…But it was Christmas and he really didn't need to intrude. Snape didn't seem very festive, but who knew? Maybe he had his own ways of celebrating the holiday. Even if he seemed like a loner…maybe he had someone special. Harry didn't know…He didn't know nearly as much about the man as he wanted to. A sudden curiosity possessed him, and he was tempted to try peaking inside, to see what Snape was up to this afternoon. If his home was decorated or not…If he had family visiting (seemed unlikely, with the memories he had seen of the man, but one never knew if things could have been mended or if there was extended family Snape had grown close to) or if he had other company or was planning for someone else to arrive.

Harry knew Snape would call him out on his nosiness, though, so Harry refrained from doing anything too obvious. Instead he cleared his throat and extended the box in his arms. Shopping for the man had been near impossible, but Harry finally managed. During one of their latest run-ins, Snape had gone off discussing a new potion he was working on and his need for a particular ingredients that were hard to come by. Harry had put a lot of time, effort, and money into locating them…A rare magical flower grown in Arabia, hair from a chimaera (thank Merlin for Hagrid), scales and eyes of the Antipodean Opaleye dragon (getting _those_ had been sheer luck-Harry had contacted Charlie Weasley who had managed to get him the supplies through a contact in New Zealand, who had just had one of the Opaleyes she was working with die…He was lucky to get to them in time, since dragon parts, particularly the beautiful scales of the Opaleye, went fast), and various other plants and animal parts that were native to other countries and some of which were incredibly rare.

Only now did he recall Ron's questioning of why he was"going through so much trouble for the git" and felt a bit foolish for all he had gone through to get these products.__

_Oh all the lights are shining  
><em>

_So brightly everywhere  
><em>

_And the sound of children's  
><em>

_Laughter fills the air_

"Well…erm…Here you go," Harry said, feeling a bit disoriented in the direction his thoughts were taking him.

Snape eyed him a moment longer before reaching out and taking the box, holding it away from his body awkwardly. "Ahem…Well…Thank you, I suppose, Mr. Potter."

"You're…ah…welcome…sir."__

_And everyone is singing  
><em>

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
><em>

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
><em>

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

They stood through another relatively awkward silence in which Harry stared at the man's chest, too nervous to look into his face and Snape's eyes were looking all around his yard and porch. Harry wanted to wait a moment, wondering if Snape would open it here or invite him in or something. Snape seemed uncertain of what to do with this situation at all, completely thrown off guard by the appearance of Harry Potter at his home…a home not many people would find…with a _gift_.

"Well…Uhh…I better get going," Harry finally said. "Christmas party at the Burrow."__

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
><em>

_This is all I'm asking for  
><em>

_I just want to see my baby  
><em>

_Standing right outside my door_

"Of course," Snape said, looking a bit relieved by the prospect of this horribly awkward moment ending. Or maybe he just wanted Harry to go.

"Well…Happy Christmas," Harry said, waving lamely before turning around and walking back down the pathway, away from Snape and his house. He turned back around only when he saw the door shut, disappointed to find that Snape had gone back inside. Harry shook his head and continued down and walked across the street after a car drove past and it looked clear and safe. He moved to stand behind a tree and looked around a moment to make sure it was safe to Disapparate…that no Muggles in this neighborhood would catch him leaving in such a manner. 

_Oh I just want you for my own  
><em>

_More than you could ever know  
><em>

_Make my wish come true  
><em>

_Baby all I want for Christmas is  
><em>

_You baby_

Harry felt a certain reluctance to leave that he couldn't quite understand. He had Ginny waiting for him at the Burrow…His friends…His family…Yet he wanted to stay here and spend the day with Snape…A nasty, sarcastic bastard. A war hero, yes, but just as cold and insulting as ever. He didn't understand why more and more lately he was seeking Snape out and hoping to run into him every time he went into town…or why he went through all of the trouble of procuring so many potions ingredients for the man or even going on this little hunt of trying to find where he lived just to give him his gift on Christmas Day. He especially couldn't define that tingling feeling he got in his stomach when the man was near or the strangest urges to be closer and brush against him.

He wasn't in love with the man. That was just silly. Harry frowned and shook his head. Where had that thought even come from? Surely not…He couldn't have feelings for the git! He wasn't even gay…He had Ginny…Right? __

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
><em>

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
><em>

_All I want for Christmas is you baby _

Harry turned around and slammed his head into the tree trunk, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning. "Shite."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**Author's Note: **Aww love J lol. Anyway, the song is obviously Mariah Carey…I like hers and the My Chemical Romance version, but I was listening to Mariah's version while writing this so yeah :P

Also big thanks to Vanilla for the review!


	3. Baby It's Cold Outside

**CHRISTMAS STORIES**

_Baby It's Cold Outside_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**Christmas Night, 2000**

"Well, Mr. Potter, I think it's about time I left…I stayed quite a bit longer than I intended."

_I really can't stay_

_(but baby it's cold outside)  
><em>

_I've got to go away  
><em>

_(but baby it's cold outside)_

_This evening has been_

_(been hoping that you'd drop in)_

_So very nice _

"But…" sputtered Harry Potter in surprise, not ready for the man to leave quite yet. At the raised eyebrow the man gave him, Harry fought a blush. "Erm…It's…it's snowing."

That eyebrow moved higher. "Yes, I am aware."

"It's…snowing _badly_, you know…snow storm and all," Harry said.

"I am a wizard, Mr. Potter…I won't be walking the streets or _driving_," Severus assured him with an amused smirk.

"Well…You couldn't fly," Harry pointed out.

"Obviously," Severus said, smirk growing a bit. "You are connected to the Floo network, are you not?"

"Err…It's not working, actually," Harry fibbed. "I need someone to come take a look at it."

_(i'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

_My mother will start worry  
><em>

_(beautiful whats your hurry)  
><em>

_My father will be pacing the floor  
><em>

_(listen to the fireplace roar)  
><em>

_So really i'd better scurry  
><em>

_(beautiful please don't hurry)_

"I can always go the same way I came…I have an Apparation license, you realize, Potter? I am forty years old now," Severus said.

"Yes, but you'd have to go outside and just past my wards to do it," Harry said. "It may not be far, but it _is_ cold and it _is_ dark," Harry pointed out.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Severus assured him.

"No, I know…But I just…You know…thought it would be better…safer…You could stay, you know?" Harry finally said. "It's a big house and…there's no reason to hurry home…Unless you're expecting someone…" Harry said, bracing himself for the response.

Severus snorted. "Unlikely. I am hardly good company, Mr. Potter…People do not visit me unless they need to, especially on such a _heart-warming _holiday as Christmas."

"See? Nothing to worry about then…This way you don't have to be alone on Christmas."

"I was never worried about that, Potter."_  
><em>

_but maybe just a half a drink more  
><em>

_(put some records on while i pour)  
><em>

_the neighbors might faint _

_(baby it's bad out there)  
><em>

_say what's in this drink_

"Want some wine?" Harry asked instead of carrying on trying to give reasons for Severus to stay. Might as well just act like he had agreed to it.

Severus just stared at him a moment before shaking his head and muttering unintelligibly to himself. "I might need something stronger if you expect me to remain in your company tonight."

Harry chuckled and tried to bite back the rush of excitement that danced through him at Severus's way of agreeing to stay. He hopped up from the couch and quickly fixed them both a glass of firewhiskey and walked back out, handing Severus his glass and sitting back beside him on the couch, a bit closer than he had previously been sitting. Would Severus notice? Would he say anything? Harry felt a bit anxious as he thought about it and found it hard to look at Severus. He couldn't help it…He wanted to be closer…wanted to touch the man…wanted more than anyone should ever want from Severus Snape.

It all started last Christmas, Harry remembered. He had spent his whole evening at the Burrow with his mind on Severus and coming to the awful realization that if he wasn't in love with the man, he was at the very least falling for him. He had broken up with Ginny a few weeks later and confessed the horrible truth to his best friends shortly thereafter. Ron had been a bit furious at first, but they reconciled after a bit…Well, more after Harry admitted the truth to Ginny and she got over it and Ron was soothed by the fact that his sister was no longer heartbroken over being left because her boyfriend was gay.

He had gone to the Burrow again this year…Breaking up with Ginny hadn't done anything to his relationship with the family. They were still his family and he still loved them. Of course, he made plans to leave early, considering Severus had owled him a few days previously, agreeing to meet with him Christmas night, if it was agreeable, to discuss the possibility of Severus making a potion that could help Harry's eyesight. Magic could fix a lot of things, but most wizards with eye problems normally just kept to glasses, as more severe sight problems could be tricky to fix and could risk losing your sight altogether if done wrong._  
><em>

_(no cabs to be had out there)  
><em>

_i wish i knew how  
><em>

_(your eyes are like starlight now)  
><em>

_to break this spell_

"Drink up, Potter. You seem tense," Severus pointed out after a few silent minutes. Harry had just been holding his glass, staring into space, lost in thought.

"I'm fine," Harry lied automatically. He quickly lifted his glass and took a long drink of the firewhiskey, finding the way it burned down his throat to be soothing and properly distracting.

"If you are that uncomfortable by my stay, you shouldn't have asked, Potter," Snape said, sounding amused.

"No! I want you to stay," Harry blurted out._  
><em>

_(i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)  
><em>

_i ought to say "no, no, no sir" _

_(mind if i move in closer)_

Severus shifted a bit and peered at Harry in a manner the young man couldn't quite define at the moment. "And why would that be?"_  
><em>

_at least i'm gonna say that i tried  
><em>

_(what's the sense in hurtin' my pride)  
><em>

_i really can't stay  
><em>

_(oh baby don't hold out)_

Shite. He knew! Severus knew. Harry swallowed hard as he stared at the man he loved, more than aware of his closeness and somehow just _knowing_…seeing it in Severus's eyes and hearing it in his voice. Severus knew. Harry was frozen for a moment before licking his lips and quickly glancing upwards, scanning his ceiling for the damned mistletoe that had followed him home. At the Burrow, George repeatedly sent the mistletoe in every direction, trying to force anyone who was anywhere near another person to kiss. By the end, the poor mistletoe had taken to moving on its own accord and when Harry had gone to leave, it had decided to go with him, dropping onto his coat without his realizing until he got home and the thing shot up to his ceiling.

Sadly, the mistletoe was nowhere to be found and could give him no good excuse as to what he wanted to do. Disappointed, Harry looked back to Severus who was watching him expectantly, eyebrow raised. "You've been acting very strangely since I arrived, Potter," Severus pointed out.

Well…If Severus did know, and Harry had a feeling he did…Then this wouldn't be much of a surprise. Licking his lips and gathering his courage, Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Severus's. _  
><em>

_baby it's cold out side _

_i simply must go  
><em>

_(but baby it's cold outside)  
><em>

_the answer is no  
><em>

Severus pulled away after a second. "Potter, I don't think-"

Harry leaned in despite himself and kissed Severus again, a soft, chaste kiss, that no less managed to make the man shut up. "Right. Don't think," Harry encouraged quietly, pleased to feel the man's strong hands grasp his face and pull him close, kissing him deeply.

_(but baby it's cold outside)  
><em>

_your welcome has been  
><em>

_(how lucky that you dropped in)  
><em>

_so nice and warm_

Severus was still for a moment and Harry was close to pulling away and hiding away in embarrassment before the man's lips hesitantly began moving against his own. Harry reached out to tug the man closer, pleased as long arms wrapped around him and held him just as firmly. Any thoughts concerning this situation could wait until later…Harry was enjoying himself too much to over think things and ruin this utterly perfect moment. Severus felt so good and warm and strong against him…Tasted strongly of firewhiskey and cinnamon. _  
><em>

_(look out the window at that storm)  
><em>

_my sister will be suspicious  
><em>

_(gosh your lips look delicious)  
><em>

_my brother will be there at the door  
><em>

_(waves upon the tropical shore)_

"You never were good at hiding your feelings, Potter," Severus said quietly against his mouth.

"Hmm," Harry said, feeling a bit better now that Severus had let on more that he knew how Harry felt about him. "S'that a problem?" he asked, nipping at Severus's bottom lip. _  
><em>

_my maiden aunts mind is vicious  
><em>

_(gosh your lips are delicious)  
><em>

Instead of answering with words, Severus kissed him again. Harry eagerly twisted his body a bit, shifting himself until he was straddling Severus's lap. Severus hadn't exactly verbally reciprocated his feelings, but the fact that Severus was snogging him instead of taunting him about the fact was a good sign to him. If he didn't, though, it was better that he said nothing. Harry was enjoying this too much and never wanted it to end…Of all the gifts he had been given today, this was his favorite. It would only be better if he was given the chance to unwrap Severus, as well, and _really_ have him.

_but maybe just a cigarette more  
><em>

_(never such a blizzard before)  
><em>

_i've gotta get home  
><em>

_(but baby you'd freeze out there) _

_say lend me a coat  
><em>

_(it's up to your knees out there)_

After several long, blissful minutes, Severus pushed Harry away and cleared his throat, eying the door. "I really should get home," Severus said in a strained voice._  
><em>

_you've really been grand  
><em>

_(i thrill when you touch my hand)_

Harry frowned and fought past Severus's arms to attach his mouth to the man's throat, pleased with the quiet groan the man released. "But it's still snowing," Harry murmured. He didn't know why Severus wanted to leave…Harry wanted him so badly, and from what Harry could feel from his position in the man's lap, he wanted more, too. Maybe he felt like he was using Harry or something…Or maybe he just really didn't want him. That last thought didn't really settle much with him. In his haze of excitement and arousal he couldn't see past much but getting what he wanted from the man. This was his chance! If things did go badly, he at least wanted to make the most out of this night he did have._  
><em>

_but don't you see?  
><em>

_(how can you do this thing to me?)_

"You'll be warmer here," Harry added, kissing the man softly on the lips again. "We could go up to my bedroom…If you'd be more comfortable there."_  
><em>

_there's bound to be talk tomorrow  
><em>

_(think of my lifelong sorrow)_

"You don't know what you want," Severus argued weakly while his hands reached around to grasp Harry's arse._  
><em>

_at least there will be plenty implied  
><em>

_(if you got pneumonia and died)_

"Don't know what you're getting into," Severus mumbled quietly, kissing Harry back passionately when their lips met again._  
><em>

_i really can't stay  
><em>

_(get over that old out) _

"Yeah…I do, actually," Harry breathed, kissing the man with everything that he had.

_Baby it's cold_

_Baby it's cold outside_

Harry doubted they'd make it to the bedroom when Severus turned them around to lay Harry out on the couch, pressing his own body down onto Harry's closely…But the living room was as good as anywhere else in the house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**Author's Note: **Okay so this one gave me a bit of trouble, but I got it done lol! It's kind of weird doing each chapter a year later and I know I'll keep feeling like things are moving too fast, even though there's an entire year between everything lol. Anyway, I hope it was good and that everyone enjoys it! Christmas song suggestions are welcome, though I do have the entire thing outlined atm, so I'll probably only change them if they're awesome! But I'd still love alternatives, since I'm iffy about some

Big thanks to my reviewers: bookwormqueen7, fanfitction-girl, and da-blk-saiyangirl!

Song is obviously "Baby It's Cold Outside" and I was totally listening to the Glee version. Klaine ftw 3


End file.
